Sakura's Important Mission
by FreekyVampire000
Summary: This Was My First Poor Attempt To Make A SakuDei Story, Idk What K Is So I Rate diT T 4 No Reason. Sakura Has A Mission, To Spy On The Akatsuki! But What Happens When She Gets Kidnapped And Falls In Love With One Of Her Captors?
1. Chapter 1

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled.

"Y-Yes lady Tsunade!!" Shizune replied shaking a little.

"Go find Sakura! I'm pretty sure that she is still at the training grounds with Naruto!"

"Y-yes! I'm on it!" Shizune said running out the door, she ran out of the building and headed for the training grounds out in the forest. Sakura and Naruto were there talking and Kakashi was sitting in a tree reading his book.

"Sakura!!!" a voice called, Sakura looked over and saw Shizune.

"Oh, hey Shizune!" Sakura said smiling, Shizune was panting.

"Lady Tsunade…Would like to see you…she has… a mission for you…" Shizune said trying to catch her breathe. Sakura nodded and then turned to Naruto.

"I have to go, see ya soon!" Sakura said as she was running quickly to Tsunade's office.

"Wait for me Sakura!" Shizune yelled, and the she started running after Sakura. Sakura was running though town.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called,

"Hey Ino! I can't talk right now! Tsunade wants to see me!" Sakura replied.

"Okay! See ya later!!" Ino said with a smile, Sakura knocked on Tsunade's door.

"You may enter." Tsunade said Sakura opened the door; she poked her head in and then entered the room. Everything was silent until Shizune broke the silence by running through the door. She was breathing heavily and then she sat down in a chair.

"F-Finally h-here!" Shizune said, Sakura turned away from Shizune and then back to Tsunade.

"Sakura, I have a mission for you, it's and A ranked mission…" Tsunade started.

"So what's the mission?" Sakura asked curiously, Tsunade sighed.

"You are being sent to spy on the Akatsuki, you must go alone because if there is more then one of you then you will be noticed easily…You must be careful, you know about the Akatsuki don't you?" Tsunade asked staring at Sakura. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I do. They're a group of nine nasty S rank criminals." Sakura said.

"Very good, you'll need to gather up your supplies, and make sure you have plenty of weapons just in case you get into a battle, make sure you have some spare clothes and food and water." Tsunade said, "And once you're done packing come back here there is one more thing you must know." Sakura nodded and then ran out the door to her house; she went to her room and gathered all of her stuff. Her spare clothes, a lot of weapons, food, and water. She ran out the door back to Tsunade's office. She opened the door and walked in. Tsunade saw her and stood up, she walked over to Sakura.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sakura asked, Tsunade grabbed Sakura's hand and placed something in it. Sakura looked down at the object.

"This is a communicator, if things get bad enough where you need someone's help then just press this button right here." Tsunade pointed to a small button the communicator. "And if you do call, then I will know because I also have a little box that will tell me. And then I'll get some ninja's and hand them this screen. And then once they leave the village the should be able to track you." It was silent for a couple of moments.

"And one more thing, if this communicator breaks then I will get an emergency call, and then I will send more ninja's to go search by the spot where your communicator last had signal." Tsunade said, Sakura nodded, "Now you may go say some last minute good byes. But i expect you out of the village in 15 minutes." Sakura ran out the door, she first saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten hanging out by the flower shop.

"Hey where are you going?" Hinata asked.

"I'm going on a mission!! So I'm making a few good byes!!" Sakura said as she hugged them and then she ran off. Next she saw Lee; he saw her and then smiled and waved. She waved back.

"Sakura where are you going?" Lee asked curiously.

"I'm going on a mission and I'm saying good bye to a few people!!" Sakura said still smiling.

"Well good luck on your mission!" Lee said as they gave each other a hug and then Sakura ran off. She saw a few more people that she said good bye to, and then she ran off to the training grounds, she only had 5 minutes until she had to leave. She saw Naruto sittin on a tree stump, he looked up and saw her running, he smiled and then jumped off the stump.

"Naruto, I'm leaving for a mission, so i wanted to say good bye, I've only got 5 minutes until I have to leave." Sakura said, Naruto's smile turned to a frown.

"So what's your mission?" Naruto asked staring at Sakura, Sakura sighed.

"I have to spy on the Akatsuki..." Sakura got cut off by Naruto. "What?! Is anyone going with you?!" He asked urgently, Sakura shook her head no.

"You can't go alone!" Naruto said, Sakura made a fist.

"You think I can't handle myself?!" Sakura shouted causing Naruto to step back. "I'm strong enoguh to take care of myself! You don't have to worry about me so much! I'm not weak!" Sakura turned and started walking angrily away from Naruto. And then Sakura arrived at the gate. The guard walked up to her.

"Shall i tell lady Tsunade that you're leaving now?" the guard asked.

"Yes please." Sakura said as she walked past the guard, she was now out of the village. A tear ran down Sakura's cheek as she thought about what happened between her and Naruto, she wiped the tear away and focused on her mission. She started running towards the Akatsuki base.

She was about 45 feet away from the Akatsuki base when she hid behind a tree, and peerd over the tree to see if anyone was there. Nobody in sight, she went a little closer to the base when she quickly hid herself because she heard a rustle in the bushes, she threw a shuriken at the bush. Nothing happned, the bush didn't move. And then something scared her, there was a whisper behind her, it said, "What are you doing, un?" Sakura slowly turned her head to look behind her, her eyes widened and her face had the look of pure horror on it. Sakura jumped backwards but lost her balance and fell back. The person had blonde hair, it was up in a pont tail with a thick lair of bangs hanging over that took up half of his face. He reminded her of Ino. The person stepped closer and Sakura went backwards, she scrambled to her feet.

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked shaking.

"I am Deidara." Deidara said as he walked a little closer, Sakura walked backwards and hit a tree. 'Come on! pull it together Sakura!' Sakura thought, she kicked the ground causing it to shadder, Deidara jumped to the side, Sakura started to run the opposite direction. And then a figure appeared in front of her, she looked up and saw Itachi Uchiha staring down at her. He lifted his hand and then knocked Sakura out. Sakura fell to the ground.

"Deidara, take her and lock her in a room and watch her." Itachi said calmly.

"Fine, un." Deidara said as he walked over to Sakura, Itachi disappeared. Deidara swung Sakura over his shoulder and walked to the base. He opened the door and walked in.

"Hey Deidara, who's that?" Kisame asked and then everyone stared.

"I don't know her name but she was outside heading toward base, and judging by her head band she's from Konoha." Deidara said as he left the room. He walked to a different room and then set Sakura on the ground.

'What? What happened? Where am I?' Sakura thought as she woke up, she sat up and saw that Deidara was staring at her.

"So you're finally awake, un?" Deidara asked. Sakura gave him an angry look. "Hey why are you looking at me like that?" deidara asked tilting his head little, Sakura kept the same face and stayed silent.

"Um, are you okay, un?" Deidara asked.

"Shut your trap!" Sakura shouted angrily.

"Don't talk to me like that, un!" Deidara shouted turning his head back to it's normal position.

"You're not the boss of me!" Sakura yelled, this made Deidara get angry and impatient. He reached into his bag and got some clay, he created a clay spider. He threw it at Sakura once it got close enough he made it explode. "Katsu!" after all the smoke cleared up Deidara tried to see if he got her. He didn't, she moved out of the way just in time, now there was a hole in the wall. 'Yes! He fell for it!' Sakura thought as she ran through the big hole in the wall.

"Dang it I gotta catch her!" Deidara mumbled to himself. Sakura was running down the long hall way, Deidara was about 15 feet behind her. She was running down the hallway when she saw a big room where more Akatsuki members were sitting, she punched the ground making it crumble and then it hit another wall and that wall had a big hole in it. Sakura quickly ran across the gap that was between her and the hole in the wall. The Akatsuki saw her run by and then they saw Deidara.

"Deidara how'd she get out of that room?" Sasori asked.

"I **accidently** made a hole in the wall and she got out! Help me catch her, un!" Deidara said quickly and then he ran through the hole in the wall and the rest of the Akatsuki were right behind him. Sakura looked back and saw all of the Akatsuki members running after her. She was coming to a dead end, Sakura raised her fist and punched the wall. The wall shaddered, she jumped and landed on the ground and started running. And then a big swird came right in front of her, it was sharo and looked kinda like gills and it was wrapped in white clothe stuff. This caused Sakura to slow down and then trip. She landed flat on her face, she tried to get to her feet but someone grabbed the back of her shirt. Sakura started kicking and screaming, "LET ME GO DARN IT!"

"No cando, un." Deidara said lifting Sakura up.

"AND WHY EXACTLY NOT?!" Sakura screamed still kicking, luckily she kept that communicator in her glove, she took it out and pressed the button alot.

"Hey what's that, un?" Deidara asked, taking the communicator from Sakura and holding Sakura with one arm by his side. He looked at it and then threw it at the ground, it broken into millions of tiny pieces. Sakura didn't show any reaction to this, she just smiled.

"What are you smiling at, un?' Deidara asked looking at sakura. She looked up at him.

"None of your business jerk face!" Sakura shouted angrily, Deidara was getting really ticked off with her yelling at him. He disappeared and reappeared in a different room. He threw her at a wall, she fell to the ground and quickly stood up. "What the freak was that all about?!" Sakura yelled making a fist.

"Shut up! And quit yelling at me! You'll be sorry, un!" Deidara yelled, Sakura leaned against the wall and sighed. "Sorry..." Sakura said looking down.

***

**Mean while at Konoha**

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura's friends, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Rock Lee were there. And even Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji were there. "Where is she?!" Naruto yelled, Tsunade stood up and handed him the screen.

"We got alot of calls for help and then the comunnicator got smashed. So we think that she's in trouble and the Akatsuki might have found her." Tsunade said staring at Naruto. "You need to go to the spot where her communicator last had signal, search around there and if you find her bring her back."

"Of course we'll bring her back!" Naruto yelled as he ran out the door, the others followed. They ran out of the village.

***

**At the Akatsuki base**

"Deidara! Get Sakura move her to a different location! Some of the leaf village brats are coming to get her!" Kisame said when he slammed the door open, Deidara stood up. "Well you heard what he said, lets get going, un." Deidara said looking at Sakura, Sakura didn't look at him.

"No, I'm staying here, I'm going back to my village." Sakura said still not looking at Deidara. "Fine then I'll make you come, un." Deidara said as he walked over to Sakura, he hit her in her presure point. She fell over, Deidara picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He ran out the door to see sasori waiting for him.

"What took ya so long?" Sasori asked. "The little brat wouldn't come so i had to knock her out, un." Deidara said, and then Sasori ran out the door and Deidara followed him. "So where are we taking her, un?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori. "We're taking her to a cave, and once we get there you need to tie her up so she can't escape." Sasori said still looking foward. Deidara nodded, Sasori went faster Deidara did the same. And then they made it to a cave, Deidara went in with Sakura and Sasori stayed outside to watch to see if anyone comes. Deidara tied sakura up and then set her down by the wall of the cave far away from the exit and then he sat down.

***

**With Naruto and the others**

"We're getting close!" Naruto yelled back to the other ninja. "Yes, but knowing the Akatsuki they probably knew we were coming and moved Sakura to a different location!" Kakashi replied, Naruto sighed, "Well lets hope not!" 'If they do anything to hurt you Sakura I'll never forgive myself, and I'll hunt down and destroy the person who hurt you!' Naruto thought. 'Sakura, Please be okay. Even though we're rivals you're still my beest friend, and if I ever see you again I'll be sure to tell you hat.' Ino thought. Neji caught up with Hinata he was jumping right beside her.

"It'll be alright Hinata, we will find Sakura." Neji said to her, Hinata nodded, but she still had a really worried look on her face. Lee was jumping abotu two branches away from Tenten. "Sakura..." He whispered, Tenten looked over and saw Lee's said expession. She jumped right next to the branch next to Lee. "Lee? Are you going to be alright?" Tentne asked looking at Lee, "I don't know. I really hope we find her, I wouldlike to see her at least one more time." Lee said looking down still the same sad expression on his face. Tentne smiled but you could still tell that she was sad too. "It's okay Lee, I'm worried too. But we will find her, we won't give up until we find her. Deal?" Tenten asked. Lee gave her a little smile. "Deal." He said.

"Ya think she'll be alright?" Choji asked. Shikamaru looked foward. "Yea, she should be alright, she can handle herself perfectly. But still we need to find her quick she may be strong but she can't take the Akatsuki on all by herself." Shikamaru said, Choji looked at Shikamaru. "Yea, well let's keep our eyes peeled, like Kakashi said they mught've moved her to a different location." Choji said. Shikamaru nodded.

***

**With Sakura**

"What? Where the heck am I?" Sakura whispered to herself, she tried to stand up but her ankles and knees were tied together and her wrists were tied together behind her back. 'What the...I'm tied up? What the heck happened? Oh that's right, I heard that some ninjas' from my village were coming to get me. I refused to go with deidara, he walked over to me and then it all went black.' Sakura looked around when she realized that she was in a cave, the cave dimly lit with a lantern that sat on the ground. Next to the lantern she saw Deidara looking at her. "Where the heck am I?! Why am I tied up?! And why can't I go back with my village?!" Sakura shouted angrily. "We're in a cave. You're tied up so you can't escape. And you can't go back with your village because we're waiting for the nine tailed fox kid to come and try to save. It would break his heart to see you die right in front of him, un." Deidara said with a grin, Sakura's eyes widened. "W-What are you gonna do to me?" Sakura asked shaking. Deidara laughed. "Just kidding, un." Sakura sighed. 'Naruto, please hurry and come help me!' Sakura thought. "How far are we from your base thing?" Sakura asked curiously. "Why would you wanna know that, un?" Deidara asked staring at Sakura. "No reason." Sakura lied. **'Oh yea! If he tells us, and if we're close enough we might be able to scream and someone may here us, Cha!' **Inner Sakura said. 'Shut up! You'll ruin it!' Sakura thought. **'He can't here me!' **Inner Sakura said. 'Oh right. Sorry.' Sakura thought. **'It's okay.' **Inner Sakura said.

"Are you gonna tell me?' Sakura asked staring at Deidara.

Deidara was thinking. "We're about two miles away from the base, un." Deidara said, Sakura smiled. "What are you smiling at, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura took a deep breath, and then she screamed as loud as she could. Deidara was immediately over to Sakura he put his hand over her mouth and stopped the screaming, he put tape over her mouth so she couldn't talk anymore.

***

**With Naruto and the others**

Sakura's scream echoed off through the forest, Naruto and the others heard her.

"Did you guys hear that?!" Naruto asked looking back at the others, the nodded and then they went to the direction where they heard Sakura's scream come from. The Akatsuki knew that they were going in the direction of the cave and they headed to the cave, they made it there before Naruto and the others did because they wer closer to the cave.

"They're coming this way, they heard her scream." Itachi said to Sasori, Sasori nodded and the Akatsuki hid themselves. Naruto and the others made it to the cave where Sakura was, they were walking toward the cave when the Akatsuki came out of hiding and went in front of the cave entrance.

"What have you guys done with Sakura?!" Naruto yelled, Sakura heard him. She cut a big hole in the tape with her teeth. "NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed Deudara went over to Sakura punched her stomach to stop her from yelling and then he put more tape over her mouth. "Sakura?! Sakura are you alright?! Give her back! NOW!" Naruto yelled angrily. Deidara came out of the cave holding Sakura, Sakura's eyes were half open. "SAKURA!" Naruto sceamed, Sakura didn't move, but she was crying. "GIVE HER BACK!" Naruto yelled, he ran at Deidara. Itachi came in front of Deidara, he blocked Naruto's pynch, he could tell that Naruto wasn't yet strong enough to get Sakura back. He shoved Naruto backwards. "You're not strong enough to get her back yet. Train more, get stronger, we will meet again, and don't worry...your percious Sakura will still be alive." Itachi said and then all of the Akatsuki disappeared, and they took Sakura with them.

"Sakura no!" Naruto yelled as he scrambled to his feet. He ran to the spot where sakura once was. "It's no use Naruto... She's gone." Kakashi said sadly.

'Sakura, I guess I'll have to wait to tell you how much i enjoy being your friend, I hope you'll still enjoy being my friend too.' Ino thought. As they were leaving Hinata started crying, Neji gave her a hug. "It's okay Hinata, you heard what Itachi said, we'll see her sooner or later, and she'll still be alive...don't worry." Neji said trying to comfort Hinata. "Still... it won't be the same... without her at the village. And... who knows what they'll do to her... while they're waiting for Naruto and... us to get stronger..." Hinata said still sobbing. Neji couldn't think of anything to say to her, she had a point. Who knows what would happen. "still, just stay calm, we'll see her again, she can handle herself, she'll be fine." Neji Reassured her. Hinata nodded and wiped away her tears, but she was still sad. Tenten was traveling next to Lee again, when she noticed that a tear slid down his cheek. "Lee? Are you gonna be alright? I know that you're upset that they took her again, but so are the rest of us." Tenten said looking at Lee. "Yea, but you have no idea how much Sakura meant to me." Lee said sadly. "How do you think Naruto feels? He's been on the same team as her, he's known her for half of his life, he's had a crush on her longer then you have. And then she just got taken away from him. And before Sakura left the village him and her had a little argument, he didn;t even get to say sorry to her for not believing that she could take care of herself." Tenten said, Lee's eyes widened a little. She had a point, Naruto has known her longer, and had a crush on her longer and has been on the same team as her. And now besides Kakashi, there's no squad 7 left in the village. Sasuke left to go train with Orochimaru, and then Sakura was taken away by force. "I guess your right. Lets hoep that she'll be alright until we see her next." Lee said, Tentne nodded and then they both looked ahead.

"It really sucks that sakura was taken away." Choji said. "yea i know. I wonder how Naruto is feeling right now. We better not ask him, he'd get mad at us mentioning Sakura to him." Shikamaru said, Choji nodded. "right."


	2. Chapter 2

**With Sakura**

On the way back to the base Sakura's eyes shut completely and she fell asleep.

When she woke up she was in a bed, and she wasn't in her normal clothes. She was in kind of tight black cloak that had red clouds on it, she had on red shoes she had on her normal black leggings and her hair was in a messy bun, with her bangs hanging in their normal position.

"What the... Now where am I?" Sakura mumbled to herself while she was sitting up in the bed. The bed sheets and covers were black while the pillow cases were red. The floor was normal wooden floor and the walls were black with really dark red clouds on them. And there was one window that had dark red curtains hanging over them so barely no light got into the room.

"You're at the Akatsuki base..." a voice said...

"W-Who are you?" Sakura asked shaking. "Don't tell me you've forgotten me already Sakura, un." The voice said. And then Deidara appeared out of the darkness. "Oh, it's you Deidara, I didn't recognize you." Sakura said turning away from Deidara. "Hey what's wrong?" Deidara asked sitting down on the bed beside Sakura. He put his hand on Sakura's hand, she turned to him. "You were being a jerk to me earlier. And you hurt me a few times too." Sakura said. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just it was my job to watch and I didn't want you yelling at me, and when you refused to come with me I had to make you come with me, and when you screamed for Naruto it was my job to keep you quiet no matter what. I'm sorry. Will you forgive me, un?" Deidara asked staring at Sakura. "Yes, I forgive you!!" Sakura said with a smile. Deidara smiled back, and then he hugged her. Sakura blushed, she couldn't help it, no one had ever hugged her before. She only hugged Sasuke once or twice and he never returned the hug. Sakura hugged Deidara back. And then they stopped hugging. "D-Deidara? W-Why did y-you hug me?" Sakura asked trying not to shake.

"Because I felt like it. And since you hugged back it proves that we're friends, un!!" Deidara said staring at Sakura, Sakura giggled. "Okay then!!" Sakura said still giggling. "What are you laughing at, un?" Deidara asked. "Oh nothing!!" Sakura said smiling. "Now what?" Sakura asked staring at Deidara. "What do you mean, un?" Deidara asked.

"What are the rules here? What's everyone like?" Sakura asked stilling staring at Deidara. So Deidara explained all of the rules and told Sakura about all of the members. "Whoa, that's a lot!" Sakura said with a giggle. Deidara walked over to a desk that leaned up against the wall and turned on the light. "Hey why the heck didn't I notice that? By the way what are you doing?" Sakura asked, Deidara looked at her. "I need to ask you a few questions, so you can become a member of Akatsuki, the simple questions like name and stuff, un." Deidara said, Sakura's eyes widened. "B-But, I don't want to become a member." Sakura said shaking in fear. "You've got no choice…Until that Nine tailed fox kid get strong enough to be able to possibly get you back you **have **to become a member, un. First name?"(Some of this info I MIGHT have gotten wrong, but I know most of it.) "Sakura." "Last name?" "Haruno." "Age?" "15." "Birth day?" "March 21." "Height?" "5' 4" "Weight?" "118 pounds." "Eye color?" "Green." "Hair color?" "Pink." Deidara sighed, "Okay, all done, I'll go show this to leader and then we'll have you a card made. And then you'll officially become a member, but just to confirm that you are worthy to become a member, tomorrow you will have to show us all of your jutsu, un." Sakura sighed. "Fine," Deidara walked out of the room and gave the paper to leader.

Deidara left the big room and headed back towards Sakura's room; he opened the door and poked his head in the room. Sakura was asleep now; Deidara walked in and turned off the light and then left the room and went to his own. He sat down on his bed a fiddled with some of his clay. There was a knock on his door, "Come in." He called, the door opened, and Sasori walked in. "Oh hey Sasori, what's up, un?" Deidara asked still messing around with his clay.

"What time is Sakura going to be showing her jutsu?" Sasori asked, Deidara looked up from his clay. "About 6: 30 am. Why, un?" Deidara asked. "Because I'm curious to see what she can do." And with that Sasori left.

***

It was 6: 20 am and Deidara went into Sakura's room. "Hey Sakura! Wake up, un!" Deidara said he shook Sakura by her shoulder. "Ah, NO!" Sakura said her face buried in her pillow. "Please, un." Deidara said. Sakura shook her head. "NO!" She said, Deidara sighed and stood up. "Fine, but you made me do this, un!" Deidara said as he got some clay, he made a mini clay bird, he made it fly about 1 foot above Sakura's head, and then it exploded. The sound of the explosion made Sakura jump up and stand on the floor. She growled. "There! Fine I'm up! Now leave so I can get changed!" Sakura said angrily, Deidara stood up and then left the room and shut the door behind him. Sakura quickly changed into her new clothes and then brushed her hair and teeth. She opened her door and Deidara was waiting for her, "Do you want something to eat really quick, un?" Deidara asked. Sakura shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine." She said, and then they headed toward the training grounds, they waited for about 3 minutes and then leader arrived. Sakura stood up and leader took her spot, the rest of the Akatsuki were sitting and ready to see what she could do. Sakura punched the ground and the ground shattered and it shattered so far that you would have to walk to get to the end of it. Sakura did all of her other jutsu and the Akatsuki were amazed at what this 15 year old girl could do. After 45 minutes Sakura was done doing all of her jutsu. Leader dismissed her and Sakura disappeared and reappeared on her bed, she laid back and put her hand over her eyes. She was breathing heavily; she had used up most of her chakra so she could barely walk around. There was a knock on her door, "C-Come in…" Sakura said, the door opened and Deidara walked in. "You were great!! Now I'm sure that leader will accept you as a member, un!!" Deidara said happily, Sakura didn't say anything. Deidara looked at her, her head was under her pillow and she was crying. "Hey what's wrong, un?!" Deidara asked as he rushed to the bed. He knelt down beside Sakura and started patting her back. "What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked trying to calm Sakura down. Sakura looked at Deidara, "S-Sorry…it's just I wanna go back to my village, I don't wanna become an Akatsuki…I have to stay here though. But it's cool here and I don't know what to do…I'm sorry…sometimes when my chakra is low I tend to think of the bad things of life and it makes me cry…" Deidara cut her off. "Don't be sorry, I understand. Do you wanna get something to eat? It'll replenish your chakra and I'd have to say the food here isn't bad, un!!" Deidara said with a laugh,, Sakura smiled, "Thank you Deidara." Sakura said, she got up and her and Deidara walked to the kitchen and went to sit at a table. They ate and talked and then they threw their plates out. "Sakura?" Deidara asked nervously. "Yes?" Sakura asked curiously. "Would you like to do this again sometime, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura giggled. "Sure!! Like when?" Sakura asked, "I don't know, soon hopefully, un!!" Deidara said, Sakura giggled again, "Okay! Oh, and Deidara…?" Sakura trailed off. Deidara looked at her, "yes?" He asked, Sakura hugged him, "Thank you." She said and then she ran off she waved, "See ya soon!!" She called; Deidara waved back and then went to his room as well.

"C'mon Jiraiya! We need to train! I need to get Sakura back as soon as possible!" Naruto shouted as he was waiting for Jiraiya to come out of his house. "Okay! Okay! Gosh I'm here!!" Jiraiya said impatiently. "You don't want to train too much, I know you want to get stronger to be able to rescue Sakura but it wasn't your fault that she got kidnapped anyway!!" Naruto sighed and calmed down. "Can we just train now?" Naruto asked, "Yes I suppose." So Naruto and Jiraiya trained a lot that day and once the training was over Naruto was walking through town. He saw Hinata, Ino, and Tenten hanging out by the flower shop, they all still had sad looks on their faces. "Hey girls what's up?" Naruto asked trying to sound happy but you could still hear the sadness and depression in his voice. "Not much…" Ino said quietly, "We've basically just been sitting here talking and worrying about Sakura." Tenten said. "I hate the fact that Sakura ever got assigned to that stupid mission!" Hinata burst out and then she started to sob a little. Ino put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, no need to cry. There, there…" Ino said trying to comfort Hinata, she tried to smile but she could only get a little smile, she was still depressed about Sakura. "hey Naruto, you should go see Lee, he really needs someone like you to talk to him, he's been really sad, and he's normally all preppy and happy with Guy, but he's not, he's still troubled by the incident with sakura in the forest. Just like the rest of us. Please go talk to him." Tenten said in a sad voice. Naruto nodded. "Alright, I'll go find him and talk to him." Naruto assured her. 'Thank you Naruto, thank you.' Tenten thought, Hinata was now crying into Ino's shoulder. "I miss her so much!" Hinata said as she sobbed, Tenten patted her back. And tired to calm Hinata down, she knew it wouldn't work, it would take a miracle.

Naruto was running and saw Rock Lee sitting in a tree, Naruto ran up to Lee. "Hey Lee! Come down here!!" Naruto shouted, Lee looked down and saw Naruto waiting there, he jumped down and landed beside Naruto. "What is it Naruto?" Lee asked in a sad voice, "Listen Lee, you don't need to be so sad, we will find Sakura soon, I know you want her back in the village now, so do the rest of us, but try to cheer up okay?" Naruto asked staring at Lee. "Okay Naruto, I'll try…" Lee said, "Good." Naruto said and then he ran off. Lee sighed and then he sat in the tree again. "Naruto I'll try my best to not be so depressed but I can't guarantee that right away, it'll take a day or two." Lee mumbled to himself.

***

**With Sakura and the Akatsuki**

Sakura was at the desk in her room when she found a piece of paper and pencil, she started writing, and then as soon as she was done with her last sentence she fell asleep. Deidara knocked on her door, when she didn't answer he opened the door and poked his head inside, and saw that she was asleep at her desk, he also noticed the paper, he walked over to her and grabbed the piece of paper.

My first day with the Akatsuki

About two days ago I was assigned a mission by lady Tsunade, it was to spy on the Akatsuki. I said good bye to a few people. But once I got to Naruto he asked what my mission was, I told him and he went ballistic! It was like he didn't think I could handle myself! I got mad at him and left him behind without saying good bye. When I got out of the village I was sad, but then I focused on my mission. I went to the Akatsuki base. I got freaked out by a guy named Deidara, I punched the ground and made him jump to the side I tried to flee but Itachi Uchiha came in front of me, and then it all went black.

Later on, I woke up in a weird room and Deidara was looking at me, I got him mad and he threw a clay bomb at me. My plan had worked! He blew a hole in the wall, I ran out the hole and then once I came to the big room where More Akatsuki were, I punched the ground and then made a hole in the wall. When I ran through the big gap between me and the hole all the Akatsuki stared at me. I made it threw the hole and made another hole in the wall and jumped out of that. I was now outside, and then a big sword came in front of me, I slowed down and then I tripped. And then Deidara picked me up by the collar of the shirt, I pressed the button on the communicator to let Tsunade know I needed help and then when Deidara smashed it I smiled because that's when I knew that Tsunade would be sending more ninja to help me. I appeared in a different room with Deidara and he threw me to a wall, and then I was sitting down when a blue man named,, Kisame slammed the door open. He said that some of my ninja friends were coming to get me, I was happy to hear that. But then I refused to go with Deidara, he walked over to me and then it all went black again.

I woke up in a cave, and I was all tied up. And then I screamed as loud as I could a little while later I heard Naruto! I had tape over my mouth so I cut a hole in the tape with my teeth, and I screamed Naruto's name, Deidara came over and punched me in the stomach, all the air was knocked out of me. And I was dizzy; I'm not sure what happened after that.

Later on, I woke up in a weird room with different clothes on. And then apparently I was FORCED to join the Akatsuki, then I had to show the leader person all of my Jutsus'. I was so tired my chakra was nearly gone. And then Deidara took me out for breakfast, I had a really good time. He said he'd like to do it again sometime, I agreed. And before I left I gave him a hug and said thank you. And now I'm here. I miss my village so much, but I have to stay here. And I think I might love—

Sakura fell asleep before she could finish. 'Who! Who! Who does she like?!' Deidara thought, he sighed as he picked her up. He carried her to the bed and put her in it, even though it was only 9: 00 am, she was still tired from waking up at 6: 20 am. Deidara walked out of Sakura's room and then went to his own. Sakura's window started to open…

Naruto poked his head in the window; he looked over and saw Sakura sleeping. He jumped in through the window and slowly walked over to Sakura. He picked her up and was headed back toward the window, just as he was about to jump out of the window the door opened. Deidara came in to see if Sakura was awake, all he saw was Naruto trying to get her back. Naruto quickly jumped off the window. He swung Sakura over his shoulder so he could run faster.

"HEY STOP, UN!" Deidara yelled Sasori ran through the door, "What happened?!" he asked. "It's Naruto! He's trying to get Sakura back, un!" Deidara said as he jumped out the window and ran after Naruto. Sasori was close behind; Naruto looked back only to see Two Akatsuki members chasing after him. They were gaining on him quickly; Naruto wasn't fast enough to out run them. Sasori made his puppet go in front of Naruto, Naruto quickly slowed down so he wouldn't run into the puppet. The puppet came closer to Naruto all of a sudden Sakura wasn't on his shoulder anymore, Naruto looked around quickly. He turned around and saw Sakura in Deidara's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Give her back!" Naruto yelled, Sasori made his puppet ram Naruto in the back, Naruto fell forward. Naruto looked up and saw Sasori and Deidara disappear and Sakura was still with them. "Darn it!" Naruto said angrily.

When Sasori and Deidara got back to base Deidara went to Sakura's room and Sasori went and told leader what had happened. And then leader used a jutsu so now their base wasn't visible by anyone but them.

Deidara set Sakura down on her bed and pulled up a chair and sat in it. After about 3 minutes Sakura opened her eyes. Deidara smiled. "So you're finally awake again, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura put her hand on her head. "Uh, what's wrong, un?"

"I don't know, my head just hurts, it's like I've been bounced around a lot. What happened while I was asleep?" Sakura asked staring at Deidara, "Um, nothing much, un!!" Deidara said quickly, he didn't want her to know about Naruto because then she would be sad.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, Deidara looked at the clock. "About 10: 15 a.m.…" Deidara paused, Sakura looked at him, "What's wrong?" Sakura asked curiously, Deidara got up and grabbed the sheet of paper; he walked back to the bed and sat down. "Read this paper, and I'm curious about the end, un." Deidara said, he looked at Sakura, her face was red. "Y-You r-read Th-that?" Sakura asked shaking, Deidara nodded, "Now will you tell me the person at the end's name, un?" Deidara asked tilting his head, Sakura stayed silent. 'I can't tell him!! It'll be too embarrassing! I wanna tell him that it's his name at the end, but…not until he tells me first!!' Sakura thought, now she was looking down at the sheets of the bed still blushing a little. Deidara put his hand on hers, she looked up at him. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything, un." He said, Sakura nodded. "The name at the end…" Sakura started. "It was…it was…it was supposed to be your name!" Sakura cried as she hid under the covers. Deidara was shocked; he never would have expected that he, an Akatsuki, an S rank criminal would be loved by a Konoha chunin kunoichi. He patted her back, "its okay, you don't need to be embarrassed, un." Deidara said trying to calm Sakura down. "Hey Sakura, un?" Deidara asked, "What?" She asked. "Do you…well...if you want to…would you like to go out on a date, un?!" Deidara said the last part quickly, Sakura lifted her head and turned to Deidara. She nodded her head, "yes, that would be nice." She said, "How about I come and get you at 8, un?" Deidara asked, "8 it is!!" Sakura said happily. Deidara stood up and was about to leave. "Deidara wait…" Sakura said, Deidara turned to her, she looked at him. "Thank you. You can make me smile even when I don't want to. So I thank you for that." Sakura said, Deidara walked over to her, he leaned down and gave her a quick good bye kiss on her cheek. And just as he was about to leave out the door he turned to Sakura again. "Your welcome, just make sure your happy on our date tonight, alright, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura nodded, and then Deidara left the room.

***

There was a knock on Sakura's door, "Come in!!" She called, and Deidara opened the door, he looked at Sakura. She was wearing a ling black dress that had red laces on it, and she was wearing flat black shoes, she wore red stud earrings, and her hair was down. "Wow! You look great, un!!" Deidara said, "Thanks!!" Sakura said happily, and then they walked out of the building, they went to a restaurant and got a table, they ate and talked, and then once they were done eating they paid and went out side. "That was so much fun!!" Sakura said still smiling, Deidara smiled back. "He do you want to go to my favorite place here, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura nodded, "Yea sure!!" Deidara grabbed her hand and they started running. When they finally stopped running they were at a beautiful fountain that was dimly lit by streets lights, there were one or two benches there as well. "Wow…this place is beautiful…" Sakura whispered to herself, Deidara looked at her. And then he pulled her to a bench he sat down and she sat next to him, they talked a little. And then Sakura slowly fell asleep.

***

When Sakura woke up she was in her room, she was lying on her side, she turned over to her other side and saw Deidara sitting in a chair looking at her. "Deidara?" Sakura said, "Yes?" he asked. "Thank you for last night. I had a really good time; you've made all of my time here good." Sakura said, "Your welcome. But I've got a question for you, un." Deidara said.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Sakura asked, Deidara took a deep breath. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" Deidara began. "Deidara, just ask the question. Like you said to me you don't have to be embarrassed or nervous to talk to me or ask me something." Sakura said calmly, she was still lying down, and staring up at Deidara. "Well, would you like to be my girl friend, un?" Deidara asked. Sakura was shocked, she hadn't seen this coming. "Um lemme think, yes!!" Sakura said, Deidara smiled Sakura returned the smile. "Good, un!!" Deidara said happily, and then he got up and opened the door. "You better get dressed so we can go get something to eat, un!!" Deidara said looking at Sakura, Sakura nodded and Deidara closed the door.

"You what?!" Kakashi asked. "I tried to get Sakura back! But it didn't work!!" Naruto said angrily. "You could've been killed ya know!" Kakashi said, "So what are we supposed to do?! Just sit around and wait for the Akatsuki to appear?!" Naruto asked angrily, "Yes! Now instead of wasting your time trying to get Sakura back on your own why don't you train and get stronger so you can get her back next time!" Kakashi said angrily, and then Naruto walked away and tried to find Jiraiya. When he passed the flower shop he didn't see Ino, Hinata, or Tenten hanging out. He looked in the flower shop and saw Ino working, Ino saw Naruto and waved, he waved back and continued walkin. Next he saw Lee training with Guy, Neji and Tenten. They paid no attention to him they just continued training getting ready for the Akatsuki's next attack, and so that they will be strong enough to assist Naruto on getting Sakura back. Naruto was walking by a fence when he saw Shino, Hinata, and Kiba waiting by a tree. "Hey what are you guys doing?" Naruto asked. They looked at him. "We're waiting for Kurenai to come so we can train." Kiba said, Hinata and Shino stayed silent. And then as he turned a corner he saw Shikamaru and Choji. "Hey guys have you seen Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, "No." Choji said, "Have you seen Asuma?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto shook his head. "Nope sorry guys, see ya." Naruto said. "See ya." Shikamaru and Choji said at the same time. He turned a corner again, and then he saw Jiraiya sitting on a bench. "Hey Jiraiya! Time for training!" Naruto called, Jiraiya turned to him, and then he stood. Naruto and Jiraiya walked to the training grounds.

They trained and trained and finally training was over for the day, Naruto walked to the Ichiraku ramen shop. He walked, "Hey Naruto! Haven't seen you here in a while!!" The chef person (I don't know his name.) "Yea." Naruto said, "One bowl of Ramen please." Naruto said, the chef quickly made the ramen Naruto ate it he paid and then he left. Naruto was randomly walking through Konoha. He knew it wouldn't happen but he was hoping that the Akatsuki would appear with Sakura and give her back. 'Come on Naruto get back to reality! They'd never just give a hostage back like that!' Naruto thought. 'Still I wish I could see Sakura again and ask her out on a date, and hopefully she'd say yes too!' Naruto started running towards Tsunade's office. He opened the door, "Tsunade! Is there any sign of her or the Akatsuki yet?!" Naruto asked getting impatient. Tsunade shook her head. "No Naruto, not yet. And if there was you'd be one of the first people to know. I can assure you of that." Tsunade said calmly. Naruto stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. "No sign of them yet! Ha! They must be laying low until the time is right!" Naruto mumbled to himself.

***

**With Sakura and Akatsuki**

Sakura quickly got dressed and then brushed her hair and teeth; she opened the door and Saw Deidara walking out his door. She walked over to him and together they walked to get some breakfast, once they had their trays they went and sat down. They and talked and laughed. And then they threw out their left over food, and they both went to Sakura's room. Sakura laid back on her bed and Deidara sat down on her bed. "Well, I'd better get going, leader has a mission for me, un." Deidara said as he hugged Sakura back and then he left.

Sakura got bored and walked out of the building and started going toward the forest. "Hey where are you going?" Sasori asked, "Just out to the forest." Sakura replied, "Fine, but be sure to come back in an hour, and don't try to escape." Sasori said, "Okay!!" Sakura as she ran off into the forest, she was observing everything, she never really got a good look at the forest. All of a sudden a hand came and covered Sakura's mouth so she couldn't scream. The hand was cold, Sakura feared for the worst. "You're coming with me." A voice said. She recognized that voice! "Sasuke…" Sakura said before her world went black.

Deidara arrived at the base, he went to Sakura's room to tell her that he was back but Sakura wasn't in her room. Deidara searched everywhere but couldn't find Sakura. And then Deidara saw Kisame. "Hey Kisame have you seen Sakura, un?" Deidara asked, Kisame turned to Deidara. "About a an hour and a half ago she went off into the forest, she told Sasori. Sasori told her to be back in an hour and not to try to escape. After the hour was up she didn't return so now Sasori's out in the forest looking for her." Kisame said, and then a voice called, "HEY! HEY! DEIDARA! COME HERE!" it was Sasori, he was holding Sakura's head band. Deidara ran out of the building to Sasori and Kisame followed him. "What happened, un?!" Deidara asked. "I was out in the forest looking for Sakura and I found her head band and this note.

It was a bad idea letting Sakura go out into the forest alone with no protection. Now she's with me, and unless you can find her and somehow get her back she's mine. ~Sasuke Uchiha.

Deidara's eyes widened as he read the note. "So Itachi's brother has her, un?" Deidara asked, Sasori nodded. "And I know exactly where Sasuke and Sakura are right now. C'mon!" Sasori said and then Deidara and Sasori ran off and Kisame followed. "I'm gonna help get her back ok?" Kisame asked, Deidara and Sasori nodded.

***

**With Sakura and Sasuke**

Sakura woke up and she was tied up tightly, she had a thick lair of cloth tied around her mouth so she couldn't talk. She could barely move, she tried to cut the ropes but she couldn't. "It's no use in trying. Even if you were able to cut the ropes you wouldn't have enough chakra to get out of here anyway. And if you did have all of your chakra you couldn't get passed me." Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke staring at her. 'Sasuke…why?' Sakura thought. **'If you don't let me go Sasuke you're gonna get for sure! CHA!' **Inner Sakura said. Sakura didn't even try to break free from the ropes. Sasuke had a point. But the last one wasn't true if she still had her chakra then she could get out of here. 'Deidara…help me.' Sakura thought, she didn't have enough chakra to even sit herself up. And then the door burst open.

"Sasuke! 3 Akatsuki members are here!!" Sakon said. Sasuke stood up and left the room, he shut the door behind him. Now Sakura was all alone…

Sasuke walked to the gate, and saw the Akatsuki running towards his village. "Why have you come?" Sasuke asked, "We know you have Sakura! Now give her back, un!" Deidara yelled angrily, Sasuke turned away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said, "You know exactly what you're talking about. I found this note attached to Sakura's head band." Sasori said calmly, Sasuke ignored him and started walking away. "HEY COME BACK, UN!" Deidara yelled, "I'll be right back." Sasuke said not turning around. He went to the room where Sakura was, she looked at him weakly, and it looked like she'd been crying. Sasuke knelt down in front of her. "I'll let you see Deidara and the others one more time. But you're mine now, like it or not." Sasuke said. He picked Sakura up and opened the door; he walked and went to the gate. Deidara saw Sakura, "SAKURA!" Deidara yelled, Sakura slowly looked at him, although she couldn't really see straight. Her looked seemed to say 'help me, get me away from him.' "Give her back!" Deidara yelled, "No, she's mine now." Sasuke said, Sakura started to cry. "Can you not see that she's **not **happy to be with you?" Sasori asked. "I don't care, she'll get used to it sooner or later." Sasuke said, Sakura stared to cry harder, tears were streaming down her face. 'Help me Deidara. Please. I don't want to be with him.' Sakura thought. And then Sakura remembered something. She took her glove off, it fell to the ground. In her glove Sakura had hidden a knife; she silently started cutting the ropes. The ropes broke and now her wrists were free, and then she started cutting the ropes that were around her arms. Those ropes broke, they fell to the ground. Sakura started squirming; Sakura's managed to get her legs free from one of his hands. Her legs fell to the ground now all she needed to do was get her head away from him and cut the ropes and run to Deidara. Sasuke made a fist and then punched Sakura in the stomach; the impact caused the cloths to fall from her mouth. She fell forward, "Deidara…" Sakura said before she hit the ground.

"Sakura!" Deidara yelled, Deidara ran at Sasuke, Tatuya tried to block Deidara but Deidara pushed her aside. Now Deidara was running with extra power, Sasuke jumped out of the way. Deidara turned to Sasuke, now Sasuke had a kunai, and it was close to Sakura's neck. "You wouldn't!" Deidara yelled, Sasuke started take dragging the kunai slightly down Sakura's neck all the way to the end of her shoulder. It left a long cut, Sakura tensed, "Sasuke…you jerk…" Sakura whispered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear her. Sasuke got angry; he created three clones to keep the Akatsuki busy. He slammed Sakura into a tree; she coughed up a little blood. "Sakura!" Deidara yelled, Sasuke now had Sakura by the neck, she was gasping for breathe "D-Deidara…" Sakura said, Kisame threw his sword and destroyed all the clones, Sasori made his puppet ram Sasuke, and Sasuke went flying. And ran to the tree and caught Sakura she was breathing heavily. Sasori and Kisame walked over to Deidara and sakura. "It's a good thing you rammed Sasuke when you did, if you would've rammed him even 5 seconds later Sakura would've been done, un." Deidara said. "How bad is she hurt?" Kisame asked. "Well judging by earlier, I'd say pretty badly. She has no chakra, and then she got hurt from the impact of Sasuke's punch and the punch caused her to loose all of her breath. And she's bleeding pretty badly from the top of her neck to the end of her shoulder. And just he nearly killed her by not letting her breath; she still hasn't caught up with her breathing pattern, un." Deidara said looking at Sakura. "D-Deidara…" Sakura whispered, "Yes Sakura, un?" Deidara asked, "Is… h-he gone… for now? Am I ever...going to have…to go b-back with Sasuke again?" Sakura whispered shaking, "No Sakura, you're never going to have to go back wit Sasuke. Ever again, un." Deidara said, Sakura did a weak smile, "G-Good…" Sakura said, Deidara stood up and then Deidara, Sakura, sasori, and Kisame went back to base.

Deidara took Sakura to her room, and then Sasori came in with some bandages and a towel. Sakura was asleep now; Deidara noticed that her knee was gushing blood. "Her knee must've gotten scrapped when her knees' hit the ground." Sasori said looking at her knee, Deidara got the towel and started clearing up the blood that was running down Sakura's neck, and she tensed. And then as soon as the blood was cleared up Deidara started wrapping the bandages around Sakura's neck and a little bit around her shoulders. And then he cleared up the blood that was on Sakura's knee and wrapped her knee in the bandages. He had to change Sakura into a different robe because the robe she was in was covered in dirt and blood and it was torn a little bit.

When Sakura woke up it was 5 pm, she looked and saw that she was covered in bandages. She touched the bandages and they hurt. She took the bandages off and then her hand was glowing a greenish blueish color, and then she healed her wounds. She got up and walked out the door, and all the Akatsuki stared at her. "What's everyone staring at?" She asked, "You're wound are gone already?" Sasori asked, "Yea, that's one more jutsu that lady Tsunade said not to use unless it's really needed. It's a healing jutsu." Sakura said un-amused, "So you're saying that I can randomly go up and cut you and you could just heal yourself?" Sasori asked, he seemed to be thinking. "Well I suppose, but I wouldn't let you scratch me anyway." Sakura said and then she walked away and went back to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

About a month passed after the Sasuke incident.

It was cold outside and it was about to rain, Sakura was bored so she was pacing around the room. She went to her window and looked through the glass. "Hey wait a minute how did I not notice that?" Sakura asked herself as she opened her window and jumped out, she shut the window but she left a crack open so she could get back inside. She was standing on a balcony that was outside her window. "Then again I never looked out my window before so I didn't know this was here." Sakura said, and then she sat down in a chair, and then before she knew it she was asleep. And then it started to rain, about an hour after it started raining Deidara opened Sakura's door. He was checking to see if she was alright or if she needed anything. He searched and searched all around her room. He couldn't find her anywhere he knew that she didn't leave her bedroom because then he would have heard her. He went to her window and looked out, he saw her asleep in the chair out in the rain. She looked cold, she was shivering. Deidara opened her window, he jumped put and walked over to Sakura. He picked her up and brought her back into her room, he took off her cloak, luckily her clothes were dry but her skin was really cold. Deidara put Sakura under the covers and felt her head, she was hot. She had a fever, Deidara went and got a baggy and filled the baggy with ice, and he went back to Sakura's room and put the ice on Sakura's head. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. "What happened Deidara?" Sakura asked, Deidara looked at her, "You fell asleep out side in the cold, and it started to rain, now you have a fever, un." Deidara said, "Oh…sorry." Sakura said sadly. "Don't be. If you need anything I'll be right here, un." Deidara said, "All I need right now is someone to talk to." Sakura said. So they talked for a while and then Deidara went back to his room. It was about 11: 00 pm. Sakura slowly got up and went to the closet that was in her room. She opened it and saw tons of Akatsuki clothes, she looked at the bottom she saw a couple pair of shoes and she saw the bag that she had brought with her! She grabbed and ran and jumped on her bed, she took out her computer that she brought with her. She silently turned it on, and then she went to: .com

She saw that 'Dogboi' was on.

Dogboi: Sakura?! Is that you?! Where are you?!

Prettyinpink: I'm at the Akatsuki hide out.

Dogboi: well are you alright?

Prettyinpink: yea I'm fine. I'm not too crazy about this place but Deidara is really nice and Sasori's ok…

Shygurl: Sakura! Sakura! How's it going?! Did the Akatsuki hurt u?!

Prettyinpink: No Hinata they haven't hurt me. I'm fine, but I am home sick.

Shygurl: Oh Sakura! I wish I could see u un person! Then I would give u a great big hug!

Kyuubikid: Sakura! R u alright?! R u hurt?!

Prettyinpink: no Naruto I'm not hurt. But now I'm sick.

Kyuubikid: What?! Tell me everything that happened!

Prettyinpink: Well u know the beginning. Lets see, after I woke up I was in a bed and I was wearing weird Akatsuki clothes. And then l8r on he asked mall the normal questions and I was forced to be in Akatsuki. The next day I had to show all of my Jutsus'. And then I went to my room, Deidara came in and he took me to breakfast. And then he had to go on a mission. And then…Sasuke.

Kyuubikid: Sasuke what?! What did Sasuke do?!

Prettyinpink: I was out in the forest and he knocked me out, and when I woke up I was in a weird room and I was all tied up I couldn't even talk! And all of my chakra was gone! Sasuke left the room and a couple minutes l8r he came back in, and he said, 'I'll let u see the Akatsuki people one more time but you're mine now like it or not.' And then he took me out of the weird room and I saw Deidara and he called my name, he ran at Sasuke, but Tatuya got in the way Deidara pushed her aside. Sasuke jumped away from Deidara. I managed to cut the ropes around my wrists and arms, I started squirming my legs got away from his grasp. But the one of my knees got scrapped and Sasuke punched me in the stomach, I coughed up a little blood. Sasuke got out a kunai, he gave me a long scratch, from the top of my neck to the bottom of my shoulder. I called Sasuke jerk. He got mad and then he slammed me into a tree, his hand was around my neck and I couldn't breathe, sasori's puppet knocked Sasuke aside and then Deidara caught me, and after that we appeared back at base. But there's one thing I'm not going to tell u…

Kyuubikid: WHAT R U NOT TELLING ME?!

Prettyinpink: Naruto…I'm Deidara's…girlfriend now…

Kyuubikid: WHAT?!

Prettyinpink: oh no! sorry Naruto I have to go!!! Sasori found m-

Prettyinpink disconnected

Shygurl: S-Sakura? *Cries*

Dogboi: they found her. They saw her. Now what will happen?

Kyuubikid: I can't believe it.

"You think you can escape that easily?" Sasori asked as he broke Sakura's computer in half, Sakura backed up against the wall while she still sitting on her bed. "Next time you try to escape it won't be one of your items it will be you."

Sakura fell forward on her bed and started crying. "Naruto. Hinata. Kiba." She said to herself, even thinking about them made her cry harder. Sasori shut the door and locked it. He walked over to Sakura, he sat down beside her. He lifted her chin, tears were still streaming down her face. Sasori looked into Sakura's eye, he leaned toward her and kissed her. Deidara started pounding on the door. "HEY SAKURA ARE YOU OKAY, UN?" he shouted, Sasori stopped kissing Sakura and stood up. Sakura laid her head on it's side, tears were still streaming down her face. Sasori opened the door, he walked past Deidara and went to his own room. 'I wonder what Sasori was doing in Sakura's room.' Deidara thought, he looked in the room and saw Sakura lying on the bed. He rushed over to her and knelt down beside her. He saw that she was crying, "Hey what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura stayed silent, she was still shaking in fear. Deidara picked her up and put her back in the normal sleeping position. He walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

He walked to his room, a half and hour later I was 11: 45 pm. Deidara walked over to Sakura's room and opened the door a little, he looked inside, Sakura was still awake, and she was still shaking. Deidara closed the door and walked to Sasori's room, he knocked on the door. "Come in." He said, Deidara opened the door, he walked in and closed the door and then leaned against the door. "What do you want?" Sasori asked, "I want to know what you did to Sakura when you were in her room. It's been a half an hour and she's still awake and she's still shaking, before you went into her room she wasn't shaking. What did you so to her, un?" Deidara asked, Sasori looked at him. "Is she really shaking? Or do you just want to know what happened?" Sasori asked, "She's still shaking, just come on and look, un." Deidara said as he opened the door, Sasori stood up. And then they walked to Sakura's room, Deidara opened the door just enough for sasori and him to be able to look in the room. Sakura was still shaking, she looked over at her door, when she saw Sasori she started to cry again and she hid herself under the covers. Deidara shut the door, "See she's still shaking, and when she saw you she started to cry and hid herself, un." Deidara said once they got back to Sasori's room. "It's none of your business what I did to Sakura." Sasori said, Deidara growled, "Fine, I'll ask Sakura tomorrow, that is if she's not too afraid to talk, un." And with that Deidara left and went to his room, he laid on his bed.

'What the heck did Sasori do to Sakura to scare her so much?" Deidara asked, and then he went to sleep.

Sasori turned off his light and lay down on his bed, and then he went to sleep waiting for the next day.

Finally Sakura stopped shaking and fell asleep, she didn't want the next day to come, she didn't want to see Sasori. She's Deidara's girl friend, and yet Sasori ignored that fact and kissed her anyway.

The sun started to rise, there was a knock on Sakura's door. She didn't say anything because she was afraid that it would be Sasori. The door opened, her fear came true, it was Sasori. Sasori walked over to Sakura and crouched next to her, "W-What d-do you w-want?" Sakura asked shuddering. "I came to wake you up, and to d this." Sasori leaned over and kissed Sakura again, he finally stopped kissing her and walked away. Sakura was frozen, "W-Why do you keep on k-kissing me?" She managed to say, "Because I like kissing you, and I hope that one day you will leave that dumb Deidara and be my girlfriend." Sasori replied, Sakura was shocked, 'he knows that I'm was Deidara's girlfriend and he didn't like that, so now he wants me to be his.' Sakura asked, Sasori left Sakura's room Deidara saw him walk out and he quickly went to Sakura's room. He knelt down beside Sakura, "Sakura, what happened just now and last night, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura looked at him, she jumped up and hugged she started crying in his shoulder. "Deidara! S-Sasori, he…he… he came in last night and scared me! But then he kissed me! And he just kissed again! He knows that I'm your girl friend but he wants me to be his!" Sakura cried, Deidara's eyes widened at what he had just heard, he hugged Sakura back. "I'll be right back, un." Deidara said as he pulled away from Sakura, "No don't leave! What if he comes back?!" Sakura cried, "It'll only be like 5 minutes, and sasori is the person I'm going to talk to, un." Deidara said, Sakura let go of his sleeve and he walked out the door to Sasori's room. He didn't even bother knocking her just opened the door walked in and shut the door. Sasori looked at him, "You didn't even knock." He said, "You kissed Sakura, un?!" Deidara asked angrily just to confirm the fact. "Yea, your point?" Sasori asked, "Sakura's my girl friend! So don't touch her! She didn't even want me to leave when I was just going like 10 feet away from her! She's that afraid of you! So back off, un!" Deidara said angrily as he stormed out of the room, he calmed down once he got back to Sakura's room. He opened the door and saw Sakura waiting for him on the bed, she wasn't crying anymore, but you could tell that she was crying. Deidara walked over to the bed and sat down next to Sakura. "It's okay, he shouldn't bother you now, but just in case stay with me as much as you possibly can, un." Deidara said, Sakura nodded, Deidara felt her head, she wasn't sick anymore.

"Turn away." She said, Deidara did as he was told, Sakura quickly changed. She jumped on the bed, and wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck. "Okay, now what do you want to do?" Sakura said smiling, Deidara smiled too, "I don't know, un." Deidara said, he pulled Sakura in front of him and made her sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waste, Sakura laughed as she nudged him playfully in his arm. "What are you doing?" Sakura asked with a big smile, Deidara laughed as he fell over to his side still holding Sakura by her waste. Sakura felt Deidara's breathing on her neck, she couldn't help but blush. "Deidara what are you doing?" Sakura asked again. "Sakura…I have a mission today, un." Sakura's eyes widened. "But I'll only be gone for about an hour, and don't worry I'll tell sasori not to mess with you, un." Sakura stayed silent, "Hey Sakura, un." Deidara said, and then he blew on the back of Sakura's neck. Sakura laughed, "So when do you have to leave for your mission?" Sakura asked, "I've got to leave in about 15 minutes." Deidara said. Sakura sighed, "Then I suppose you need to go and get ready?" Sakura asked. "Nah, I can get ready in five minutes, un." Deidara said. "So what do you want to do for the next five minutes?" Sakura asked, Deidara stayed in the same position for about two minutes, and then he let go of Sakura's waste. He sat up, Sakura did the same, Sakura turned to Deidara, and Deidara was staring at her. "What are you staring at?" Sakura asked with a laugh, "Not much, just your beauty, un!!" Deidara said, Sakura smiled, "Thank you!!" She said, and then Deidara grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, he pulled her closer and then he kissed her on the lips, after about a minute Deidara broke the kiss. Sakura was still blushing. "Y-You've never kissed me on the lips before…" Sakura said, "There's a first time for everything, un!!" Deidara happily, and then he got up and started to leave the room, "I need to go pack, un!" Deidara said as he left the room.

Once Deidara was finished packing, he went back to Sakura's room, he walked in and gave her a quick good bye and kiss. And then he went to Sasori's room, he opened the door with out knocking again. "Sasori I'm leaving for a mission, and I'll make this clear! **Stay away from Sakura**, un!" and with that Deidara left. A smile slipped across Sasori's face, "He really thinks that I'll stay away just because he told me to? Unless he's there in person to stop me, I'll keep on harassing Sakura until she finally gives in and becomes **my **girlfriend." Sasori said quietly o himself.

After Deidara left, Sakura locked her bedroom door and barricaded the door. She went to her bed; she lay down and stared at the ceiling. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door Sakura didn't say anything because she knew that it was Sasori. The door knob turned, but the door didn't open. And then Sakura heard foot steps and they faded. A couple minutes later Sakura's window opened and Sasori stepped inside. "S-Sasori…" Sakura said shaking, "Happy to see me? I ignored what Deidara said about leaving you alone, and if you tell him that I ignored his demand I'll come see you more and more and more." Sasori said as he was walking toward Sakura, Sakura was walking backwards, and then she hit she hit something, it wasn't a wall, it was a person! Sakura slowly turned her; it was a clone of Sasori! The clone pushed Sakura forward, she went flying, and the real Sasori grabbed her. The clone disappeared, "W-Why are you doing this Sasori?" Sakura asked, Sasori smiled, "Because I like you and I want you to be mine. And soon, you will be mine." Sasori said, "N-No! No! I'll never be yours! I'm Deidara's!" Sakura said in anger, sadness, and fear. Sasori lifted Sakura; he put his mouth near her ear. "You'll be mine, soon, very soon." Sasori whispered, and then Sakura's whole world went completely black.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sakura woke up she was in Sasori's room , but she wasn't laying down, she was sitting in his lap. "I was wondering when you were gonna wake up." Sasori said, Sakura's eyes widened, she tried to squirm away but Sasori had a firm grip on her waist. He put his mouth near her ear, "Don't be so squirmy; no matter how hard you try you'll be in my grasp for as long as I want. Just calm down." Sasori whispered, Sakura was still squirming a little, but she was mostly still. 'He's got a point, no matter how hard I try to get away; he's got a really firm grip on my waist.' Sakura thought.

"Sakura?" Deidara called, at the sound of his voice Sakura began to cry. Sasori made a clone, and turned Sakura around, and gave her a quick kiss, and then the clone grabbed Sakura and jumped out the window. Deidara opened Sasori's door. "Where's Sakura?" He asked coldly, Sasori shrugged, "I don't know." Sasori lied.

The clone jumped through Sakura's window and put her on the bed and then disappeared. Sakura went under the covers and put her pillow above her head. She began crying even harder.

Deidara left Sasori's room and went back to Sakura's room; he saw her crying under the covers. He rushed over and sat on the bed right beside Sakura. While Sakura's head was under the pillow her hands were above the pillow pushing the pillow down extra hard. Deidara put his hand on top of one of Sakura's hands, "What did that jerk Sasori do to you to make you cry, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura shook her head. "I c-can't tell you, he told me n-not to tell you, or else he would come harass m-me even more…" Sakura said still cry into her pillow, Deidara lifted the pillow, and made sakura sit in his lap. "You don't have to be afraid to tell me what he did, no matter what he says, un." Deidara whispered in Sakura's ear. "He tried to come in through my door, but I locked it and put heavy furniture in front of it. He walked away, I forgot to lock my window and he came in through my window. He walked forward and I stepped back, he said not to tell you that he ignored what you said and came to see me anyway. And he said if I tell you he would harass me even more. I stepped back more and ran into something. Looked back and it was a shadow clone of Sasori, the clone pushed me forward and the real Sasori grabbed me. He lifted me up and said that I would be his soon. And then I got knocked out, when I woke up I was in Sasori's room in his lap, I started to squirm but he had a tight grip on my waste. And when I heard you calling I started to cry, Sasori created a clone and turned me around and kissed me again! And then his shadow clone took me back to my room and now I'm here!" Sakura said starting to cry even harder at the memories. Deidara hugged her tighter, "It's okay, I won't let him touch you again, and when I have a mission I'll ask who ever is left in the building to make sure that he doesn't touch you, un." Deidara assured her, Sakura nodded, "Thank you Deidara, you're the best." Sakura said, Deidara smiled, "That's because it's my job, un!!" Deidara said with a laugh, Sakura laughed a little too. "Now c'mon!! I can tell you haven't eaten yet, un!!!" Deidara said, and then Sakura and Deidara started walking out of the room. When the got near Sasori's room, Sakura went to Deidara's left side, and clutched his cloak tightly. When they were passing Sasori's room Deidara looked in and glared at Sasori, Sasori noticed this and he also noticed Sakura's sad and scared look. He turned away, Sakura and Deidara went to the cafeteria and got some food, and they sat down and did the usual: Eat, talk laugh, ECT. But when their breakfast was over Sakura didn't go running off to her room, instead she stayed by Deidara's side, and when ever they came near Sasori, or Sasori's room Sakura clutched Deidara's cloak.

They went to Deidara's room and talked and stuff, the entire day went on like this. And then it was night time, Sakura and Deidara were laying on Deidara's bed, Sakura turned her back to Deidara and fell asleep, Deidara fell asleep facing toward Sakura so he could see check on her during the night. Sakura started to shiver, Deidara opened his eyes, he could tell that Sakura was cold. Deidara pulled Sakura to him, and after a minute she stopped shivering.

Sakura woke up the next morning, Deidara's arms were still wrapped around her waist, she didn't mind. "Sakura are you awake, un?" Deidara asked, "Yea." Sakura replied. "Deidara? Do you have a mission today?" Sakura asked nervously. "Nope! I'm all your s today, un!!" Deidara said happily, Sakura giggled, "Good! I didn't want you to have to go on another mission today!!" Sakura said smiling. Deidara let go of Sakura's waist and they both sat up, Deidara kissed Sakura on the cheek, Sakura giggled. "So what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked curiously, "Hang out with you, un!!" Deidara said, Sakura laughed, "Other then that!!" Sakura said, Deidara shrugged, and then all of a sudden the door slammed open, "Deidara! Come here!" Kisame said, and at that moment Sakura and Deidara jumped up, and they walked over to Kisame, "What is it Kisame, un?" Deidara asked, "All the others except us are out on a mission so it's our job to protect this place incase a ninja somehow sees through our jutsu to hide this place. And I need your help to watch." Kisame said, Deidara nodded, and then the ran off, Kisame went to one watching station while, while Deidara and Sakura went to the other watching station.

Sakura looked and then saw something, her face went pale, Deidara noticed this. "Hey what's wrong Sakura, un?" Deidara asked.

"Naruto…" Sakura mumbled,

"What, un?!" Deidara shouted as he peered over the edge of the building. Sakura was right, it was Naruto, he was running in the direction of the base, and this time Kakashi came with him.

"Naruto, I doubt this will work! We'd need the others help, but they're at the village!" Kakashi shouted, "I don't care!" Naruto shouted back, Naruto picked up speed and Kakashi did the same. They were getting closer to the base. "I don't see anything! Where'd their base go?!" Naruto asked angrily, Kakashi lifted his head band to reveal the Sharingon in his left eye. He saw the illusion. "Naruto, it's there, they just used a jutsu to hide their base!" Kakashi said, "Okay!" Naruto said as he started running even faster, Kakashi went faster too.

"Kisame, they've seen through our illusion, go stop them, un." Deidara said through the little ear communicator. "Happily." Kisame said as he jumped from his watching station.

Naruto and Kakashi were about 30 feet away from the Akatsuki base when Kisame jumped in front of them. "What are you doing here? You're not welcome here!" Kisame said, "You know what we're here for." Kakashi said, "Yea! We're to get Sakura back!" Naruto said angrily, Kisame had a little smile on his face, "And how do you know that she even wants to come back? Or that we'd even let her come back?" Kisame said, Naruto made a fist, he ran at Kisame, Kisame easily dodged his attack, when he landed on the ground Kakashi was running at him with Chidori. Kisame used his sword to protect him, but behind him Naruto was running at him with Rasengon. Deidara made a clay bird and threw it in the air, it expanded and Deidara jumped on. "Stay here, un!" Deidara said, Sakura nodded and watched Deidara fly closer to the spot Kisame, Naruto, and Kakashi were. Deidara made a clay spider and dropped it down; it exploded before Naruto could get to Kisame. Naruto did a back flip and landed on his feet. The battle continued and Sakura watched in fear of what would happen.

'What should I do? Naruto and Kakashi are my friends. But Deidara is my boyfriend; I don't want anyone to get hurt.' Sakura thought **'If anything really bad happens to Deidara I'm down there no matter what he says! CHA!' **Inner Sakura said.

The battle went on for a while, but then Deidara was off guard and Naruto hit him in the back with Rasengon. Deidara flew forward, and then got hit with some kunai.

"DEIDARA!" Sakura screamed, she jumped from the watching station she was at and headed for Deidara. She crouched down beside him, he was badly hurt. It started to rain a little,

"Sakura…" Naruto said, Sakura ignored him. Sakura started to cry a little, and then she disappeared; she reappeared in a room in the Akatsuki base. Sakura laid Deidara down on the bed, and then she quickly made her chakra go to her hands, she healed Deidara's most wounded spots first, and then she got to his less wounded spots. By the time she was done healing Deidara she had used more then half of her chakra. "Sakura, thank you, un." Deidara said, Sakura nodded, "Any time." She said as she wiped away a tear that was still on her cheek.

"Sakura…" Naruto whispered sadly. 'Apparently Sakura does like Deidara, does she even want to come back to the village?' Naruto thought, Kisame turned away, "Go back to your village, you've caused enough trouble here." Kisame said, and then he disappeared and reappeared in the Akatsuki base, he walked to Deidara's room, he knocked on the door, "Come in, un." Deidara called, Kisame opened his door, and walked in. "You alright?" Kisame asked, Deidara nodded, "Yea, Sakura healed me, un." Deidara said, "speaking of Sakura where is she anyway?' Kisame asked, "She's in her room. She wanted to be alone, un." Deidara said, "Okay, just making sure that you knew," Kisame said as he walked out of the room and walked to his own room.

Sakura was sitting on her desk, with her head in her knees. 'I don't hate Naruto, but I'm just mad at him right now, I don't want to see him for a while, not after what he did to Deidara…' Sakura was cut off her trail of thoughts when someone knocked on her door. "Come in." She called, the door opened, it was Deidara, he poked his head in her room. "Hey I wanted to know if you wanted to get something to eat, un." Deidara said, Sakura didn't look at him. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." Sakura said, Deidara walked completely in her room and shut her door behind him. Deidara walked over Sakura, "What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, "Nothing." Sakura said still not looking at Deidara, Deidara lifted her chin, "Look at me when I'm talking to you or when you're talking to me. Now what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked again. "Nothing, I'm just mad, sad, relieved, happy, and confused." Sakura said, Deidara tilted his head, "That's a lot of emotions, you can tell me about I when we sit down and eat! You can down from hunger ya know, un!" Deidara said as he lifted Sakura, "Yea if you don't eat for over a month!" Sakura said laughing, Deidara carried Sakura to a big room and got lunch and they sat down.

"So why were you so: Mad, sad, relieved, happy, and confused earlier, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura sighed, "I was mad at Naruto for hurting you, I was sad you got that one fatal wound, I was relieved that I could heal, I was happy you were okay, and now I'm confused on what I think about Naruto. I don't know what to think." Sakura said, "Well let's forget about what happened earlier and focus on what's happening now, un!" Deidara said, "Okay…" Sakura said, "Oh, but Sakura…" Deidara stared. "Yes?" Sakura asked, "I have a mission tomorrow, you gonna be alright, un?" Deidara asked, "Yea, I'll be fine. But will I ever get a mission? I can't let myself get rusty with Jutsus' and stuff." Sakura said, "You will be getting missions soon, but not now, until that nine tailed fox kid stops appearing in the scene with Akatsuki so much, you won't get a mission, un." Deidara said, Sakura nodded, "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." Sakura said, "Oh but you will have one job here for the time being, un." Deidara said, Sakura looked at him, "Oh? And what would that be?" Sakura asked, "If something goes wrong on a mission and one of the members here gets seriously hurt you will have to heal them, un." Deidara said, "Okay, fine by me." Sakura said, Deidara and Sakura got up and threw out their plates, and they hung out for the rest of the day they just hung out. When it was night time Sakura went to her room and went to bed.

"Choose! Choose!" a voice was saying, Sakura was running around, she was running in one direction and saw Naruto, she turned and ran in a different direction. And then she saw Sasuke, she turned again and ran in different direction. She saw Deidara , no matter what direction she ran in she saw one of those three. She crouched down and put her hands over her head, "Choose! Choose!" a voice was chanting, "No! No! I don't have to choose right now!" Sakura yelled.

Sakura's eyes opened and she flew forward. She put her elbow on her leg and put her head in her hand. She looked at the clock, "3 in the morning? You've got to be kidding me." Sakura said to herself, there was a knock on her door, and then Deidara poked his head in. "Are you okay? I heard you talking in your sleep when I was walking back to my room. Everything alright, un?" Deidara asked, "Yea…I just had a bad dream. Everything's fine." Sakura replied. And then Deidara shut the door and walked to his room, he shut the door and then went to sleep.

Sakura lay still, she didn't move, and then she drifted off to sleep.

Sakura woke up and then she got up and walked to her dresser, there was a note there. It said: Dear Sakura, I'm out on a mission right now!! But I'll be back soon!! The time I left was 8: 00 am. See ya!!

Sakura sighed, and then she went and got some breakfast, she sat down at a table and began eating, when she was done she threw out the last of the food and went to her room. She grabbed a note book that she had brought with her, and she began to draw.

**Mean while back at Konoha**

"Okay, that's the last time we try and get sakura back until the Akatsuki make an appearance." Tsunade said, and then Naruto and Kakashi left the room. When they walked out of the building, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Rock Lee all came running toward him. "So?! What happened?!" They all asked. Naruto turned away, "I don't wanna talk about it." Naruto said and then he disappeared, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Rock Lee all turned to Kakashi. "will you tell us what happened?" Tenten asked, Kakashi sighed.

"We got about at least 30 feet away from the Akatsuki base, and then Kisame appeared and tried to stop us. And then Deidara came into the scene to help Kisame. We fought for a while, and then Naruto hit Deidara with Rasengon and hit him with some shuriken. Deidara fell to the ground and then sakura screamed his name, she came down and took Deidara back to the Akatsuki base. And now Naruto's upset." Kakashi said, and then he walked away. "D-Does th-that mean that Sakura l-likes Deidara?" Ino asked, "I guess so…there's no other reason that she'd go down and help…" Tenten said, "Yea, when Kiba was online and Sakura was online, Naruto came on and talked to him, and then Naruto told Kiba that Deidara was Sakura's new, b-boy friend." Hinata said the last part slowly and sadly, Lee looked at the ground. 'No be…It can't be…Sakura wouldn't be girlfriend to someone like that…would she?' Lee thought, Tenten noticed the sad look that Lee had on his face, "Uh, umm….l-let's talk about something else!" Tenten said quickly, "If we don't change the subject Lee might start crying." Tenten whispered to Ino and Hinata, they nodded, "Soooo! Um, Lee, uh, how's it going? Anything interesting been happening?" Ino asked, "y-yea, what's been going on? How's training?" Hinata asked, they were all trying to change the subject off of sakura but it was clear that they were still very sad and worried.

Lee started to walk away, "Tenten we gotta go, or else we'll be late for training." Lee said,

"Oh yea! See ya guys!!" Tenten said as she ran after Lee, "Oh that reminds me! I need

Meet up with Kiba and Shino and wait for Kurenai!" Hinata said and then she ran off. "And that reminds me…! Wait I don't meet up for training! Oh man I need to get a life!" Ino said, and then she walked to the training grounds to train anyway.


	6. Chapter 6

**At the Akatsuki base**

Since Sakura was tossing and turning all night long she was very tired, once she had finished her picture she had fallen asleep on her stomach still holding her note book. Deidara arrived a couple minutes after Sakura had fallen asleep, he walked into her room and walked over to her bed, he noticed the note book that she was clutching he took it from her hands and looked at it.

It was a picture of Sakura and four other girls, it was labeled, "Best friends" and then it said the names of the girls next to their picture, The names were,  
"Ino, Tenten, Temari, and Hinata." And then there was some writing, it said: This is a picture of me and my best friends. Ino has been my friend since I was 7 years old, when I was teased she was nice to me but then we became supposedly 'Rivals' but her and I both know that it's just pretend and it's not real. I met Hinata and Tenten at the exams to become a genin. And I became friends with Temari when the Sunagakure (Sand village) and Konohagakure (Leaf village) became allies. And these are just my friends that are girls, they're not the only ones I miss, there's Rock Lee, he had a crush on me at the exams and still has a crush on me. But when he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend I turned him down, back then it was all about Sasuke, now I want nothing to do with Sasuke (That jerk!) I drew this picture because I was bored and I wanted to draw a picture of my friends so I'll never ever forget them. That is all for today, possibly. ~Sakura Haruno, Konoha Chunin Kunoichi!

Deidara put the note book on the desk and then he walked back to sakura he shook her by the shoulder she slowly opened her eyes, when she looked and saw Deidara she smiled and jumped up and gave him a hug. "What took ya?!" Sakura asked in a happy voice, "It's not my fault, un!!" Deidara said cheerfully, "Yea! Yea! I know!!! So how'd the mission go?" Sakura asked finally not hugging Deidara, "Good, un!!" Deidara said, "Ummm, what now?" Sakura asked, Deidara shrugged, so they just went through their day. And then when night time came at about 11: 00 pm, Sakura went to her room and went to bed.

**Mean while back Konoha**

"So for the two years I've known Sakura she's normally always in bed by 11 o' clock. Let's hope she still goes to bed at 11. that way we can contact her through her dreams." Tsunade said, (I'm really honestly not sure if this could take place a jutsu so I just made it up.) Kiba was in the same room as Tsunade, because he would be the one to see her. Tsunade summoned her chakra and then performed the jutsu that could let her contact Sakura through her dream.

**At the Akatsuki base**

Sakura was asleep and then there were two figures coming closer. As they came closer Sakura could see them more clearly. "Kiba? Tsunade?" Sakura whispered to herself. "Hey Sakura it's good to see you!!" Kiba said, "It's good to see you too Kiba!!" Sakura replied, "Sakura we don't have much time, this is a dream but Kiba and I are contacting you through your dream. Now tomorrow Kiba and Akamaru are going to the Akatsuki base, but they'll be disguised as dogs, so Akamaru will look the same and Kiba will look like Akamaru. And then you must go into your room with them and close your door and lock, you and Kiba will then talk, and you can give Kiba any notes or something else that you would to give someone in person. And then Kiba will escape, if the Akatsuki see him and they try to attack him stop them and protect him so he can get away. Got all that?" Tsunade asked, Sakura nodded, "Yes." Sakura replied, and then Kiba and Tsunade started to fade away.

Sakura woke up and went to her desk she turned on the light she got her note book and pencil, she began to write to all of her friends.

She wrote to Naruto and said that she was sorry she got mad at him before she left the village and that she was also sorry that she ignored him when she had the perfect chance to talk with him, and then reason she ignored him is because the on person that was actually the nicest to her she didn't want to loose, because she would be forced to stay there for a while.

She wrote to ino that if she ever saw her again that she wouldn't want to be rivals she wanted to be friends again, and that she missed her a lot, and she really wants to come back to the village because she's homesick.

And she wrote the same to all the others: I hope I can see you all soon.

Stuff like that, and then when Sakura looked at the clock it said 1: 10 am. Sakura took her note book to her bed and hid it under her pillow, and then she went to bed.

She woke up the next day at 8 o' clock, she hung out in her room and then at about 9 she came out of her room, she went to a big room where she saw more Akatsuki members, "Morning." Sakura said, "Mornin'" some of them replied, Sakura got something to drink, and there was a loud crash. Sakura poked her around the corner and then two big dogs came running in, as soon as they saw Sakura they ran straight to her. And then Kisame came running through the door. "Where are those mangy mutts?!" Kisame asked, "HEY SHUT UP! THEY'RE NOT MUTTS IDIOT!" Sakura yelled 'They're Kiba and Akamaru from Konoha, they're here just like Tsunade told me in my dream.' Sakura thought as she was kneeling down and petting them, she knew which one was Kiba she came close to his ear. "Don't worry, let me handle this, we'll go to my room in a couple of seconds, they'll just wanna ask me a few questions and I'll know how to answer. And then we'll go to my room." Sakura whispered, Kiba nodded. "You know these dogs, Sakura?" Kisame asked, "No duh, they're dogs from Konoha, they must've wondered off. They must be tired so I'm taking them to my room." Sakura said as she stood up, she walked to her room, Kiba and Akamaru followed her. Sakura closed her door and locked it she even put her desk in front of it, and then once she was done Kiba returned to his normal form. "Kiba! It's so good to see you!!" Sakura said silently, she gave him a hug and then she rushed to her bed, she reached under her pillow and took out the note book and tore out the pages that had the notes, she handed them to Kiba, "Here, these are notes to people, please give them to the people that they are for." Sakura said quietly, "Sure, yea I'll give them to the your friends and who ever else you made notes for." Kiba said, "Now, how's it going? Have they hurt you or anything else?" Kiba asked, Sakura shook her head, "No, they haven't hurt me, but no matter how much I plead or beg they wouldn't let me go home, they forced me to become a member. I would jump at the chance to go home, trust me." Sakura said petting Akamaru on the head, "I understand, are you really girlfriend to that Deidara person?" Kiba asked, "Yea, if I hadn't been forced to stay here then I would be, but the only reason I accepted is because he's the only person who's actually nice to me all the time. And without him I would be more depressed then I am right now." Sakura said, "Oh, I understand, I'll be sure to tell Naruto what you just said, that way he understands…" Kiba was cut off by Sakura, "Naruto?! How is Naruto?! I haven't seen him in a while and I haven't talked to him since that time I was on the computer that is now broken!!" Sakura said excitedly, "Calm down, stay quiet you don't want them to know I'm here. Naruto's sad, he misses you, out of all the people that miss you in the village he misses you ten times more." Kiba said, Sakura sighed. "Hey Sakura! What are you doing in there?! I hear someone else talking to you! And why is your door locked?!" Kisame asked, "You better get out of here!" Sakura said, and then Kiba got up, but then Kisame slammed the door, he looked inside. Deidara and Sasori were behind him, they saw Kiba, Kiba ran and jumped out the window, Kisame, Deidara, and Sasori tried to go after him but Sakura went in front of the window, then they ran for the exit, Sakura quickly jumped out the window. Kiba and Akamaru were moving fast, Kisame jumped up, he got his sword, he made it go back and then forward, "KIBA!" Sakura yelled, and then she got in front of Kiba, Sakura now had a very deep wound in her side, "Sakura…" Kiba said, Sakura looked at him, "I'm fine just go!" Sakura said, "But…" "GO!" Sakura yelled, Kiba did as he was told he fled, Kisame removed the sword from Sakura's side, Sakura put her hand over her wounded spot, she turned to see if Kiba was gone. He wasn't in sight anymore.

"Sorry Sakura." Kisame said, "It's okay, as long as Kiba's safe." Sakura said, all of this happened so quickly that Sasori and Deidara just now got outside. Deidara saw Sakura's big wound, he rushed to her, "Sakura are you okay? What the heck happened, un?" Deidara asked, "It was just an accident, it was better me then Kiba." Sakura said as she started to walk toward her room, she jumped up to her balcony, and then she went to her bed she lay down. She left a thick lair of blood when she was headed toward her room. "What did she mean by, 'it was an accident, it was better me then Kiba'?" Sasori asked, "I tired to hit that Kiba person with my sword, but Sakura got in the way and she ended up getting hit with the sword, and she demanded that Kiba leaves and he did." Kisame replied, "I see. So she took the blow for him so he could get away." Sasori said, Kisame nodded, "That sounds about right." Kisame said, "A lot of these Konoha people keep on trying to see her, they must really want her back." Sasori said, Deidara turned and started walking towards Sakura's room, he jumped to the balcony, and then he hopped through her window. He saw her on the bed, with one arm over her eyes and the other arm clutching her side. "Why don't you heal your wound, un?" Deidara asked, "What's the point?" Sakura asked, Deidara sat down on her bed, "If you bleed too much you could die, un." Deidara said, "Who cares if I die?" Sakura asked, Deidara removed Sakura's hand from her eyes, "Why do you think no one will care if you die, un?" Deidara asked, "Fine, I'll heal my wound, I've gotten used to the pain in this position. But if I move it will hurt." Sakura said as she slowly sat up, Deidara had to help her. Once she was completely sat up her hand was glowing a greenish blueish color again, she put her hand over her wound. "I won't be able to heal my wound all the way, I'll just be able to stop the bleeding, so go get me some of those fabric bandages please." Sakura said, Deidara got up and went and got the bandages, when he got back Sakura was waiting for him. "Here let me do the bandages, it's easier, un." Deidara said, Sakura nodded and let him cover her wound.

"Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?" Deidara replied.

"Why do you like me?" Sakura asked, staring at Deidara.

"There are plenty of reasons, un." Deidara said, "Name three." Sakura demanded. "Well, you're pretty, smart, strong, and you've got a really good personality. And much, much more, un." Deidara said, Sakura smiled Deidara returned the smile, and then Deidara stood up and headed toward the door, "I'm gonna go hang out with the rest of the Akatsuki for about an hour okay, un?" Deidara asked, "Go ahead, I can't stop you. I'm just gonna do random stuff, I brought some stuff with me when I packed, so I'm gonna make this room more homey." Sakura said, Deidara nodded and then walked out of Sakura's room and closed the door. Sakura went to her closet; she opened the door and got the bag that she had brought with her. She dug through it, she took out her clothes, and threw out the little bit of food she had brought with her, and she kept the water and stuff. And then she finally got to a box, she took the box out, and then she opened it, she took out something folded, when she unfolded it, it was a board where you could put pictures up, she put it up over her desk. And then she got out a book, the book held all sorts of pictures of her and her friends, she took out the ones that she liked best. One was of her Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, they were holding Sakura up and they all had big smiles on their faces. A couple were of her and Rock Lee and her and Naruto, and then there was a big picture of her and all of her friends in the village all together. She pinned those up, she put a couple of decorations for her desk and her dresser, and her side table that was next to her bed. And then she quickly took out her Kimono, and hid it in the dresser. Sakura was excited because tomorrow would be New years eve! After Sakura was done Decoration her room she was exhausted, especially because she a little bit of a hard time moving around because of her wound. She looked at the clock, it said, 10: 30 pm. "Wow, I've been working for a long time…" Sakura said as she lay down on her bed, she carefully turned to the side that her wound wasn't on. And then she slowly drifted into a nice deep sleep.

Deidara opened her door quietly, he looked in and saw what Sakura had done to the room, she hadn't done that much, but it was still really noticeable of what she did. He looked over and saw Sakura sleeping, she shivered, Deidara walked over to Sakura and carefully picked her up making sure that he didn't wake her up. Deidara put her under the covers, Sakura woke up early the next day, it was 5 in the morning, Sakura quickly got up and changed into some clothes that she could bake in. She silently went to the kitchen and found some mix and frosting, and then she found a rectangular pan. She made the dough and put it into the rectangular pan, she put the pan in the oven and it began to cook. And as it was cooking Sakura sorted out all of frosting colors, she took out all of the colors that wouldn't go with the cake. When the cake was done cooking Sakura went and got it out, she put it on the table and began frosting it. When she was done, she covered the cake so it wouldn't get destroyed. She went to her room and put the cake on the opposite side of the room where if you were at the door you couldn't see it. Sakura took out her kimono; she put it on and did her hair. There was a knock on her door, "Come in!!" Sakura called, her door opened it was Deidara, "Well I was coming to wake you up bu---Whoa you look great! Why are you dressed like that, un?" Deidara asked still stunned by how Sakura looked, Sakura giggled, she walked over to him, "It's new years Eve silly!" Sakura said giggling some more, "Since I forgot about Christmas I decided to dress for New Years Eve!!!"

Sakura stepped back and started to spin on one foot, "It's the last day of this year! and then it's onto a different year!!!" Sakura said happily, she lost her balance and started to fall, Deidara caught her, "Thanks." She said, "Your welcome, un." Deidara replied as he lifted Sakura into the air, Sakura giggled, "What are you doing?" Sakura asked, "Sakura you're amazing, un!!" Deidara said, Sakura giggled more, Deidara turned her around so they were face to face, Sakura couldn't help but blush. Deidara then at that moment kissed Sakura on the lips, after about 30 seconds Deidara put Sakura down. "Promise me you'll always stay mine, un?" Deidara asked, Sakura nodded with a big smile on her face, "Promise!!" Sakura said happily, the day went very good, and then once it was 6 o' clock Sakura went to her room and grabbed the cake.

"Do I smell cake?" Zetsu asked, "Actually yes!!" Sakura said as she was coming out of her room the cake in her hands. She walked over to a table and set the cake down, all of the Akatsuki members gathered around her to see the cake. "Why'd you make a cake?" Itachi asked, "Because it's New Years Eve!!" Sakura said happily as she began cutting the cake, "Girls are only supposed to dress in kimonos' on special occasions!!! Like New Years Eve, and I forgot about Christmas!!" Sakura said as she handed out the slices of cakes, everyone began to eat the cake they thought it was delicious! Sakura was sitting next to Deidara on the couch, he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "You're a great cook, un!!" Sakura quickly swallowed the cake and then started to giggle, "Thanks!!" Sakura replied, when it was 10 o' clock everyone was all full of energy, Sakura stood up, Hey where ya goin', un?" Deidara asked, "I'll be right back, I almost forgot something, it's a really fun game!!" Sakura said as she skipped to her room, she dug in her closet and got a piñata, she walked out of her room, "Hey what's that, un?" Deidara asked, everyone stared silently, "You've got to be kidding me!!! Are you guys really that old fashioned?! This is a piñata, you're supposed to beat it with something and when it breaks treats are supposed to fall out it!!!" Sakura said as she tied the string to the piñata to a kunai, she threw the kunai to the ceiling where she had placed a mat earlier. And then she got a wooden stick, "Who wants to go first?" Sakura asked, Itachi raised his hand, Sakura handed him the wooden stick he stood up and headed for the piñata, Sakura tied a piece of cloth around his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked, "You're supposed to have your eyes covered, and then you try to hit the piñata without actually looking." Sakura explained, "Oh I see." Itachi said, he started to swing he got to swing 5 times, he hit the piñata 2 times. Everyone got a turn, "Hey Sakura why don't you give a try?" Kisame said, "Yea." The rest of the Akatsuki agreed, Kisame handed Sakura the cloth, she walked toward the piñata, and then she tied the cloth around her eyes.

"She's not going to hit it, if the rest of us had a hard time hitting it what makes ya think she'll break it?" Itachi whispered, Kisame nodded, "Yea I know, it's just gonna be fun to watch." Kisame said, Sakura took a deep breath, everyone was silent, Sakura raised the wooden stick and made it go forward really fast. The wooden stick hit the piñata, the piñata went flying it hit the wall and then shattered, candy flew everywhere. Everyone cheered, "Where'd you learn to hit the piñata on your very first try?" Kisame asked, Sakura looked at him, "Do you have any idea how many birthday parties I've been to since I was seven years old? A lot, and each one had piñata so I pretty mastered hitting the piñata around when I was maybe 9 or 10." Sakura replied as she sat down next to Deidara, "Hey when do you think that mat you put on the ceiling will fall, un?" Deidara asked, "judging by how long it's been on the ceiling and all the impact of the swinging piñata I'd say right about now." As soon as Sakura finished her sentence the mat fell from the ceiling. Deidara was shocked, "How the hell did you know that, un?!" Deidara asked, Sakura shrugged, "I dunno, I'm good at stuff like that." Sakura said amused.


	7. Chapter 7

It was about an hour past midnight, and everyone was tired, and they went back to their room. Sakura changed into her pajamas' and then sat on her bed, she put her head in her knees. Deidara poked his head through door to see what Sakura was doing; he walked in the room and went to her bed, "Hey what's wrong, un?" Deidara asked, "Nothing, I'm just not used to having such a weird New Years Eve. That's all." Sakura said, Deidara shrugged, "okay, night, see ya in the morning, un." Deidara said as he got up and walked out of the room, he walked out the door and went to his room. And then Sakura slowly but surely fell asleep.

And then Sakura woke up the next day.

She lazily got out of bed and got dressed into her clothes, she walked over to her desk and saw a note there. It was from Deidara.

It said: Dear Sakura! I have another mission today! Although I should be back soon, anyway, bye bye!!!!! ~Deidara

Sakura sighed and then walked over to her door, she opened it a little and peered around the corner. When she made sure no one was in sight, she walked over to the main room and got some breakfast. When Sakura was doen, she threw her tray into the trash can. She was walking to her room when the main door slammed open...

"Sakura!" Tobi shrieked, "Help! Everyone else is on a mission and Tobi needs help fighting these ninja away!" Sakura nodded, and then she ran out the door with Tobi right by her side.

There were two groups of ninja, there were 4 squads of 3, so that meant each of them had 6 ninja to fight.

As soon as they made it to the spot where all the ninja were Sakura punched the ground, all of the ninja just barely got out of the way. But as they jumped Sakura had thrown kunai with paper bombs on them, each of the kunai hit at least one of the ninja. And then the paper bombs exploded and caused all the ninja to die. Sakura groaned, "Oh c'mon! they didn't even out up a fight! That's not fair! I need some action." Sakura said as she walked back to the Akatsuki base with Tobi following her.

"Sakura, Tobi needs to go back to watching the Akatsuki now." Tobi said, Sakura turned to him and smiled, "Okay, go right ahead." Sakura said, and then Tobi disappeared in a puff of smoke, and Sakura walked back inside the Akatsuki base. She walked to her room and saw down at the desk and fiddled with a pencil, _'I wonder when Deidara's gonna be back.' _Sakura thought, and then she sighed and just decided to draw random stuff to pass the time and see if there will be other ninja coming, "I hope other ninja are coming I want to fight. I need to fight, there's nothing better to do then fight. Sometimes I wish I was just at Konoha." Sakura whispered to herself.

Naruto would be ecstatic to have her back, unless he was still mad and upset that I had the chance to go back but chose to stay with Deidara.

After a little while I began to get hungry so I got up and went and got some food, _'I'll have t leave here sooner or later. But how am I gonna tell Deidara that I need to leave. I've only got a little while before Konoha calls me a rouge ninja…' _Sakura thought, she was deep in thought when the chair next to her got pulled out and caught her attention, she looked over and saw Deidara. "Hey." She said, "Hi." Deidara replied, and then he sighed, "What's wrong? You seem sad today, un." He said, Sakura turned to him and smiled, "It's nothing important." Sakura lied, it was very important, she just didn't want to crush his spirits after he just got back from a mission. "Okay, but don't be afraid to tell me something, un." Deidara said, Sakura just nodded and resumed to eating her food, Deidara had gotten up to go get his food. By the time he got his food and came back to the table Sakura had already finished her lunch, she was just going to wait for Deidara to get finished. _'Before I leave I might kill Sasori.' _Sakura thought, Deidara ate his food quickly, and then they both went and hung out for a while.

"Sakura, why the hell did you look sad earlier today, un?" Deidara asked, this silenced Sakura, _'I guess I'll have to tell him that I'm going to leave. I can't avoid it forever.' _Sakura thought, she sighed and then turned to face Deidara, "Deidara…" Sakura said, _'It must be something bad if she's going to take this long to tell me.' _Deidara thought, "Yes, un?" he asked, "I'm…I'm planning on going back to Konoha…" Sakura said.

Deidara jumped up, "WHAT?!" he practically yelled, it's a good thing only Tobi, Deidara and Sakura were at the Akatsuki base or everyone would have heard Deidara.

"You can't just do that! You think Konoha will just let you in again?! You think that the Akatsuki will let you leave?! Don't forget that the Akatsuki brought you here for a mission and they aren't about to let you go, un!" Deidara said, _'I've…never seen Deidara this mad before…and he's mad at me…great…you messed up AGAIN Sakura!' _Sakura thought, **'Failure! Everything is going wrong! CHA!' **inner Sakura cried.

Tears weld up in Sakura's eyes, she jumped off the bed and ran to her room with tears streaming down her face. She ran into her room and slammed the door behind her. She locked her door tightly, she ran to her closet and found the bag she had brought with her for **her **mission that backfired. She crammed her note book and pencil into the bag, she crammed her Kimono into her bag, she grabbed all of her decorations and crammed them into her bag also. And then she quickly changed into her normal clothes. She quickly grabbed her note book and pencil and wrote a note to Deidara, she ripped out the page and set it on the desk and then she put her note book and pencil back into her back pack. She ran to the window and jumped out, making sure not to leave a trace that she had been there, but she already knew that they would know she used her window. That was the only way outside from her room.

Deidara just stood there, he felt horrible, he had just made Sakura cry, she was probably mad at him from the way he had yelled at her. Deidara walked out of his room and walked to Sakura's door. He knocked. No one, he knocked again. Still no answer. Deidara tried to open Sakura's door but it wouldn't budge. _'She must've locked it.' _Deidara thought, he stepped back and rammed the door down, it shattered from the impact of the ram. Deidara looked around noticed that all of Sakura's decorations were gone, he walked over to her desk and noticed a folded up piece of paper.

He grabbed the piece of paper and unfolded it, it was a note from Sakura.

_Deidara! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I'm going back to Konoha no matter what! It's where I belong! I have all sorts of people who love me there! People who won't yell at me for a decision I was making! Thanks for nothing! Good bye!_

_~Sakura_

Deidara noticed some spots on the paper were wet so he knew that Sakura had been crying when she wrote the letter.

Deidara stuffed the letter in his pocket and jumped out the window, he had to find Sakura before one of the other Akatsuki members did, he didn't know which Akatsuki member was on lookout duty.

Sakura was running full speed, but she stopped dead in her tracks for she saw Sasori standing a few feet in front of her, "Going somewhere?" Sasori asked, "Yeah, home." Sakura said, "This is your home now." Sasori said, "This place was never my home! I came here by force! I joined the Akatsuki by force! You think I would actually come here and join by will?!" Sakura asked, "I would NEVER call this place my home! Konoha is my one and **only **home!" Sakura said, Sasori huffed, "It doesn't matter whether you came here by will or force, even if you were forced to join the Akatsuki whether you want to or not this place is still your home. You had a chance to go back to Konoha! But you didn't take it." Sasori said, Sakura clenched fist, "SHUT UP! THE ONLY REASON I DIDN'T GO WAS BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS DYING! IT'S MY JOB AS A MEDIC SHINOBI TO HEAL THOSE WHO ARE HURT! IF IT WEREN'T DEIDARA I WOULD HAVE LEFT THAT AKATSUKI MEMBER TO DIE!" Sakura yelled, "So that proves that you **do **love Deidara." Sasori said, "I suppose…" Sakura whispered, and then she turned back to Sasori, "So get the hell out of my way!" Sakura yelled, "Not without a fight." Sasori said, "If it's a fight you want…it's a fight you'll get!" Sakura yelled as she punched the ground, Sasori easily jumped out of the way while he was in the air he summoned his puppet. The puppet went at Sakura with a sword, Sakura grabbed a kunai and blocked the sword, she pushed the puppet away from her. And then the puppet started shoot poison ness Senbon at her, Sakura kept on dodging until finally the puppet ran out of Senbon to throw. Sakura ran at the puppet, the puppet jumped out of the way into the air.

The puppet threw some kunai and shuriken at Sakura, Sakura got some kunai and shuriken of her own and threw them in the air, the kunai and shuriken deflected of each other and fell to the ground. Just as the weapons hit the ground, Sakura punched the ground in the direction Sasori was in, Sasori jumped out of the way, as Sasori jumped Sakura ran full speed at him, she was about to hit him when the puppet got in the way.

All of a sudden the puppet got a blade and tried to hit Sakura, Sakura did a back flip and the blade just missed her. Sakura landed on her feet and punched the ground trying to either hit Sasori or the puppet. She hit neither.

Sakura and Sasori battled like this for quite a while, after a couple of minutes they were both panting. Sakura ran forward and punched Sasori's puppet before Sasori even knew Sakura had moved.

The puppet shattered, the bits of wood and all the weapons left fell to the ground, Sakura quickly jumped back. As soon as she was away from Sasori she fell to her knees breathing heavily.

Deidara just made it to where Sakura and Sasori were fighting. He saw as Sakura got to Sasori's puppet and made it shatter, he saw Sakura jump back and fall to her knees breathing heavily.

Sakura stood up once again wobbly, "Ha, almost beat you." Sakura said, "Shut up." Sasori said, "Now…I need to go…" Sakura said as she jumped to a tree branch, "I don't think so!" Sasori said as he threw a kunai, the kunai hit Sakura in the back before she had time to dodge it. Her vision began to get blurry, "Crap…stupid poison…" Sakura mumbled to herself, she started fall forward. She fell off the branch and was about to hit the ground but Deidara caught her in his arms. "I hate this, I hate this, I hate this!" Sakura mumbled, "Need…to go…back…to Konoha…before it's…too late…" Sakura murmured, "Sasori, you jerk, un." Deidara said, "She puts up a heck of fight, I'll give her credit, she would've beaten me if she wasn't upset emotionally." Sasori said, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Deidara turned his attention back to Sakura, "I'm sorry I yelled at you Sakura, un." Deidara said, although he knew she couldn't hear him, she had already lost consciousness. Deidara stood up and headed in the direction that Konoha was in.

Deidara made it to the village and was immediately taken to Tsunade, Deidara went into Tsunade's office still holding Sakura.

As soon as Tsunade saw Sakura she got up an took her student away from Deidara. "What did you do to her?" Tsunade asked, "He didn't do anything Tsunade, I fought with Sasori to come back to Konoha, I lost, but now Deidara brought me here….stupid poison." Sakura said, "What?! Poison?! We need to get the poison out of you die!" Tsunade said, "Shizune!"

"I'm on it lady Tsunade!" Shizune said, so then Shizune got some nurse and they put Sakura in a hospital room.

And then they got the poison out of her, and she was sleeping in the bed. Once she woke Naruto, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Neji, Kiba, and a few other people came to see her, "Sakura you're back!" Naruto said as he hugged Sakura tightly, "Naruto…can't…breathe…" Sakura said, Naruto let her go and rubbed the back of his head, "Heh, sorry." Naruto said, Sakura nodded. "So what happened with you and the Akatsuki anyway?" Ino asked, "Not much really. Plus I wouldn't tell you anyway." Sakura said, Ino sighed, and then Tsunade walked in, "Alright why don't you guys leave and give someone else a chance to talk to Sakura?" Tsunade said, everyone either nodded or mumbled an 'Okay.' Or 'fine.' Or something along the lines of that, and then everyone left including Tsunade and then Deidara came in, "Hi." Sakura said, "Sakura I'm sorry I yelled at you, un." Deidara said, "It's okay." Sakura said, and then her expression turned sad, "So…this is good bye then…?" she asked, "I guess so, un." Deidara said, "But I will come and visit sometimes I promise." Deidara said, "Okay…" Sakura whispered, "Before I go, I need one more of these, un." Deidara said, Sakura looked up to see what he meant, and then he leaned down and kissed her one last time.

And then he broke their kiss and stood up, "Good bye….Sakura." Deidara said, and then he disappeared in a puff of smoke, "Good bye……Deidara." Sakura whispered, and then she lay back down in the bed and closed her eyes and went to sleep…

Deidara was running through the trees, tears streaming down his face when he noticed something in his pocket. He stopped and pulled the piece of paper out, it was a not from Sakura.

"_I am sorry,_

_But we must go our separate ways,_

_You have your people,_

_I have mine._

_I know you don't want to leave, neither do I,_

_But we can't be together any longer_

_I'm sorry but I must leave,_

_I will never forget you,_

_If you'll never forget me,_

_Will you love me forever?_

_Because I know for a fact…_

_That I shall love you…_

_**For ever and always.**__"_

_**The End**_


End file.
